sifsworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyfourthetical Notepad IV
Intro The planet Earth is seen in the background. [Tronn]: A decade ago, there were the 3 inventors. Dr. Alpha, the coding programmer. Azmuth, the creator of devices, and StatiX, the DNA collector. Dr. Alpha, a Human, is shown typing Alien coding onto a red hologram, Azmuth, a Galvan, is shown adding a core onto a gauntlet, and StatiX, a Galvanic Mechamorph, is shown walking off with Vaxasaurian DNA in a syringe. [Tronn]: The geniuses all came together to create a project, named the Alphamatrix by Dr. Alpha. A gauntlet device that allows you to turn into several different Aliens. They all had their separate jobs, but they worked as one. But, everything started to collapse when everyone had their own intentions. The gauntlet is seen being levitated, with two robotic arms adding the rest of the pieces on it, with Azmuth looking. Dr. Alpha is seen adding coding onto the Alphatrix core, causing a red hologram to pop up from it. Finally, StatiX is shown putting in tubes full of DNA from the inside of the Alphatrix, that connects to the core. Dr. Alpha, Azmuth, and StatiX are then shown sitting in a round table, arguing about intentions, with StatiX walking away angirly. [Tronn]: After a week of arguing, a lot of things went to motion. Dr. Alpha started to guard the Alphatrix, Azmuth quit the project and left. But StatiX managed to catch the Alphatrix and run away for a month. StatiX managed to finish off most of the errors, and gave it to the most trustworthy person: Me. AKA Tronn. blank [Tronn]: With the power of the Alphatrix, i went on to defend the galaxy for less than a decade. Threats like Dr. Alpha were there, but some other intergalactic ones like Vilgax the Conqueror. I soon landed on Earth and battled Dr. Alpha's son, Alphamaster. During that, i met the next hero, Sif Hunderson. A good man, but with many faults. But in time, he will be the true protector of the universe. Heroes *Sif Hunderson (Alphatrix) (Denial) Sif Hunderson is a 16 year old superhero in this reboot. As a child, he was taken in for adoption when his parents mysteriously disappeared. His adoptive parents, Martha and Kenneth Greene raised him for 10 years. As much as his adoptive parents loved him, Sif never showed the same feeling. He was always wondering what happened to his parents. Throughout his 10 years, Sif was always an outcast at school and was socially awkward around people. Usually stuttering, no eye contact, and trying to avoid conversation. He was also made fun of his strange name, "Sif". One day, on a school fieldtrip, Sif and other students went to go visit a small, ancient canyon in Wonder City. A fight between an Alien and a Cyborg, Tronn and Alphamaster was commencing. The battle was destroying the canyon slowly, and all the students ran away without getting hurt. As Sif was trying to run away, giant rocks and debris covered the paths, leaving him stranded in the middle of the battle. Tronn noticed Sif, and tried to save him. However, this gave Alphamaster an advantage, and he hit Tronn with many strong blows, which nearly killed him. Sif saw what was going on, and threw a rock at Alphamaster's back so he would pay attention to Sif. He turned around, and approached Sif slowly. Tronn got up, damaged, and hit Alphamaster away from Sif. He quicly grabbed Sif and teleported out of the canyon. In Tronn's safe spot, they discuss who each of them are and why Sif helped Tronn. Tronn reveals that he has a gauntlet-like device named The Alphatrix, in which he was defending the galaxy from Alien threats. Strangely, despite knowing each other for about 5 minutes, he decides to give The Alphatrix to Sif. He says that he sees hope in Sif, and that he saw a spark that he hasnt seen in anyone. Sif put it on, in fear, confusion, and curiousity. The Alphatrix tightened around Sifs wrist, so much so that it even caused pain. It then scanned his body, and started to recallibrate. Instead of a Gauntlet, it was wrist-watch like. Tronn explained that it scanned a Human, and it made the device look like something from Earth. Sif had the power of 100 Aliens from that moment on, and started a "superhero" lifestyle as he calls it, and kept his identity a secret. For one year, Sif was stopping crime and stopping very few supervillains, with Tron mentoring him through it. Issues: Dealing with personal life. Sif doesn't go to school, or see his family. He has no job, and all he ever does is go "hero". Whenever his family needs him, he is never there. He also has money problems, his parents arent filthy rich but Sif needs money. He has no job or school anymore, and constantly asks. Sif needs to deal with his time with his parents, and helping them. He also notices fights with his parents. *Chelsea Wayne (Magic) (Anger) (S1) Bio: TBA Issues: Chelsea is addicted to magic. Magic is like a drug, she can never get enough. She always resorts to using magic, ALWAYS. Magic corrupts her as long as shes using it, making her uncontrollable. There is a saying, "All Magic Comes At A Great Price" and she must deal with that price by the end, of addiction. *Neil Merchant (Tech Support) (Bargaining) (S2) Bio: TBA Issues: Neil is crippled soon after his introduction. He has no legs. Think about his life without his legs, think about how the way people would treat him, talk to him, look at him, treat him. He is not able to do what other people can do, which makes him very upset. By the end, he turns into Nytspawn, regaining his legs back. He turns into a blue demon, with all the enhanced abilities of a human. He now regains what was rightfully his, and can laugh at the other men. He hurts people who hurt him during that time. *Anna Donovan (Love Interest/TBA) (Depression) (S2) Bio: TBA Anna has no issues, she has everything sorted out. However, because of that, she feels Alienated (get it?). Like she isn't like everyone else, and has no one to relate to. *Mike (Petrosapien) (Acceptance) (S2) Mike is a half-Human, half-Petrosapien sidekick for Sif. Mike's parents were both Petrosapiens, who lived in Petropia. Mikes mother was "gothic", but his father was always energized and he had a great personality, he always loved his wife and would always greet everyone who he meets. However, his wife never liked him. Behind her husband's back, she slept with a Plumber that was on Petropia. He was an African American human, who would usually guard the temples of Crystalsapiens from invasions. This man, named Michael, got her pregnant. However, they were both caught when the husband came in. Michael was accidentally killed in the husband's rage. The rage still carried on for many months, as he changed from being extremely nice to extremely angry. He would usually abuse his co-workers, animals, friends, and his wife. After many months, the wife couldn't take the beating anymore, and passed out. Because of this, the doctors had to forcefully pull out the baby. He successfully lived, but since they had to cut out the stomach of the wife, she died. Mike was raised by his father, but because he was half-human, he was abused. He was underappreciated by his father and many people he encountered on Petropia. Everyone who knew him treated him as an outcast, like Sif himself. Issues: Even though Mike accepted himself, nobody accepts him. Every human fears him, and thinks of him as an enemy. All the kids are frightened by him, all the news stations point him out as an outcast. Not even on his home planet he was normal. Mike struggles with both sides of him, Human and Alien. *Redd Hunderson/Redd-Reaper (S4) Villains Season 1 *Alphamaster (Main) (Death in "Mercy") *Masquerade (Main) *Donny & Rojo (Imprisoned in "Daredevils") *Dr. Alpha (Flashback & Mention) *Unknown & Mayson (Active) *The Magicians **Spellbinder (Leader) (Active) **Charmcaster (Active) **Maler (Active) **Exponentia (Active) **Angel Wings (Death in "Now You See Me") **Netheren (Imprisoned in "Now You See Me") *John Earl Smith/Heartbreaker (Death in "Heartbreaker") *Jane Ayer/Huntress Savage (Active) *Khyber The Huntsman (Active) *Utopia Warriors **Anci Swift (General) (Imprisoned in "Utopia") **Qwan Chow (Commander) (Active) **Hundreds of Utopia Warriors (Defeated) Season 2 *Acenturian (Main) (Death in TBA) *Neil Merchant/Nytspawn (Main) - Motivation: Get Revenge on Sif + Insanity. Plan: Spread chaos around Earth. (Active) *Fis (Active) *Sal "The Weasel" Earnsworth *Qwan Chow (Active) *Huntress Savage (Active) *Khyber The Huntsman (Death in TBA) *The Magicians **Spellbinder (Leader) (Death in TBA) **Charmcaster (Active) **Maler (Active) **Exponentia (Death in TBA) **Netheren (Active) Season 3 *Ziegel Ahgonzel (Main) *Nytspawn (Death in TBA) & Hatus (Main) (Death in TBA) - Motivation: Destroy everything Sif loves + Insanity. Plan: Elliminate everyone Sif loves and destroy Earth. *Huntress Savage (Active) (Semi-Main) *The Magicians **Charmcaster (Leader) (Imprisoned in TBA) **Maler (Death in TBA) **Netheren (Death in TBA) **Chelsea Wayne/Enchantress (Death in TBA) *Qwan Chow (Death in TBA) *Fis/Penance Presumed Season 4 *Unknown (Imprisoned) & Mayson (Death in TBA) Twists TBA Plot TBA Past Characters *Tronn (Mentor) Villains *Dr. Alpha *Donny **Chris **Tony *Mayson Episodes (S1) Episodes (S2) Episodes (S3)